


Under the Weather

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Patrick's sick and Jonny's the only one who can make him feel better.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)

When Patrick wakes up to his blaring alarm, he knows today is going to suck. His stomach is rolling, his body _aches_ , and his head feels full of cotton. He either has a really bad cold or a really mind flu. Either way, his body has betrayed him, and he’s not going to give it the satisfaction of staying in bed today. They have a game tonight, and this close to playoffs, there’s no way he’s _not_ going to morning skate.

He has to roll himself off the bed, because he knows if he sits up too quickly he’ll probably throw up. His shower is quick, because the effort of standing is too much for him right now, and he doesn’t bother drying or putting any product in his hair. He hopes and prays that his afternoon nap will relieve some of the symptoms.

The drive to the rink is a blur, and he doesn’t really know how he gets to the locker room with his eyes closed, but he can practically feel Jonny’s eyes burning holes into him when he flops down into his stall. Although, that could be due to the fact that his curls are running wild and free, like he hasn’t let them do for years. He hates how young they make him look, but Jonny _loves_ them. Patrick leans his head back to rest for just a second, just to catch his breath, before he starts getting ready.

The next thing he knows, Jonny’s hands are on his knees and he’s repeating Patrick’s name softly. Patrick sits up and rubs his eyes, looking down at Jonny crouching in front of him.

“Sorry,” he croaks, blinking drowsily. “I’ll be ready in a second.” Jonny’s hand comes up and pushes his curls back before resting a palm on his forehead.

“You have a fever,” Jonny’s voice is low and concerned. Patrick leans into his touch.

“I’m fine,” Patrick deflects. “I’ll be fine. Just need a nap.”

“Patrick,” Jonny scolds, bringing both hands to cup Patrick’s face. “Your hands are shaking. You literally just fell asleep sitting here. You need to go home.”

“I can’t. We have a game tonight.” Jonny should _understand_ this. They’re so close to the playoffs and if they can just _win a few more games_ they can make it. Apparently, Jonny doesn’t agree. He moves closer to force Patrick’s unfocused gaze to meet his.

“Your health is more important than the game. You’re getting too old to play when you’re sick.” Patrick doesn’t even pretend to laugh at Jonny’s joke; he’s caught on the first part of that statement. Patrick _knows_ that Jonny loves him, but hearing him say anything is more important than hockey is enough to startle him. He hears a choked-off laugh next to him and glances over, startled to remember that other people are in the room. Duncs is standing next to Jonny, looking worried but amused.

“Tazer’s right,” Duncs tells him. “You don’t look very good.” Patrick’s just… too tired to fight against the tag team. He just sighs and nods. His bed really does sound like heaven right now- the driving, not so much. But Jonny leans forward and kisses Patrick on the nose, which he _knows Patrick hates_. Patrick startles back, and he’s sure by the way Jonny’s laughing that the look on his face is _appalled._

“Go take a nap on the couch in the lounge,” Jonny instructs. “I’ll drive you home after practice.” Jonny’s still giggling and Patrick refuses to answer him, trying to push him away so he can stand. Jonny doesn’t let him up. Duncs rolls his eyes and walks away, going to talk to coach. Patrick knows he’s pouting, but he’s _sick_ and his boyfriend is a jerk. Jonny slides one hand around to cup the back of Patrick’s neck before running his fingers through Patrick’s curls.

“Go ‘way,” Patrick mumbles, even and he presses further into Jonny’s touch and closes his eyes. Jonny’s lips press against his forehead before he actually does pull away. Patrick whines in protest.

“Go nap,” Jonny commands again, stepping back. Patrick groans, but does as he says. He leaves all his stuff as he makes his way to the player lounge and he’s asleep almost as soon as his head hits the cushion.

It feels like just seconds later when Jonny’s shaking him awake. Patrick sits up slowly before he finally focuses on Jonny. He’s freshly showered and already changed, with both his and Patrick’s bags hanging from his shoulders, smiling at Patrick softly.

“You ready to go home?” Jonny asks, holding out a hand. Patrick takes it and lets Jonny pull him to his feet, but keeps moving forward into Jonny’s space until he can press his face into the crook of Jonny’s neck. Jonny’s arms come up to stroke up and down Patrick’s back soothingly as he easily takes Patrick’s weight. “You okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Patrick hums, half asleep again. Jonny’s so warm and strong. Patrick wonders if Jonny would carry him out if he fell asleep, but figures that Jonny’s more likely to let him drop. He may be fond of a sleepy, sick Patrick, but he’s not fond of a lazy Patrick. He forces himself to pull away. “Let’s go.” He follows Jonny out to his car and dozes in the passenger seat on the drive. The worst part about being sick is how tired he gets. He’s usually so active that being in bed all day makes him feel even worse, but he’s so exhausted that he can’t do anything else.

“You haven’t thrown up today, have you?” Jonny asks once they get inside. Patrick shakes his head and follows Jonny into the kitchen, barely managing to make it to the stool before he slumps down onto it. Almost immediately, Jonny comes over to pull him up and Patrick groans. “Come on babe, go get in bed. I’ll make you some food.” Patrick lets Jonny bully him up to the bedroom and collapses on the bed, falling into a doze until Jonny brings him some soup. He eats it as quickly as he can before he falls back to sleep with Jonny settling on the bed behind him for his pre-game nap.

Jonny wakes him up before he leaves for the game, but Patrick barely registers it- just feels a brush of lips against his cheek before he buries himself back in the blankets. He wakes up a few hours later and gets up long enough to take a quick shower to wash the fever sweat off of his body. He goes down to the couch so he can turn the game on to watch the third period, which is a bit of a mess but the boys somehow manage to maintain a one-goal lead to win the game in regulation.

When he hears Jonny’s keys in the lock, he gets up and goes to meet him at the front door. When Jonny sees him he looks exasperated and drops his gear bag next to the door before coming over to pull Patrick close.

“You’re supposed to be in bed,” Jonny scolds, pressing his lips to Patrick’s forehead. “Feels like your fever broke, though.”

“I feel a little better,” Patrick agrees. “You won without me.”

“Woulda been easier with you.” Jonny pulls Patrick closer and tucks him into his arms. Sometimes Jonny’s clingy possessiveness can be a little overwhelming, but at times like this Patrick really appreciates it. “Need you to take care of yourself.”

“Gotta have something left for when we retire,” Patrick agrees, half-nonsensically.

“For our kids,” Jonny agrees, making Patrick grin against his shoulder. Adoption is something they’ve talked about in passing, but they haven’t really worked out the details. Apparently, Jonny plans to have multiple children. Patrick’s good with that.

“For our kids,” Patrick echoes. They stand there like that for a little while longer until Patrick’s eyes start drooping again. “Bed time?” he asks hopefully, even though he literally slept _all day_.

“Sure, Pat.” Jonny agrees easily. He makes Patrick wait while he changes the sheets, but soon enough they’re snuggled up under the covers, with Jonny as the big spoon because he likes to remind Patrick that he’s bigger. Patrick doesn’t mind.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Patrick murmurs, already half asleep. “Love you.”

“Of course,” Jonny whispers back before tucking himself a little tighter against Patrick. “Love you, too.”


End file.
